The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on displays. For example, many software applications are designed to move user interface objects in response to touch inputs.
But in developing software applications, existing methods for handling animations of user interface objects in response touch inputs are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, coding a set of instructions to handle animations of user interface objects in response to touch inputs (e.g., moving user interface objects in response to the touch inputs) may take longer than necessary. In addition, adding the set of instructions to every application configured to handle inputs on touch-sensitive surfaces may require memory larger than necessary.